


All Figured Out.

by pikachugrudge



Category: TWICE (Band), 아가씨 | The Handmaiden (2016)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Mental Anguish, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachugrudge/pseuds/pikachugrudge
Summary: (𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏.)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	All Figured Out.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all please don't come for me

It was a flurry winter day in Daegu, a few bodies huddling around a small table. 

"You'll have to be convincing, cunning, smart, and obedient. No losing yourself in tracks, got it girl?" The count said, straightening his hat.

"Count, I'm not as confident as I was before. My Japanese isn't very..convincing." Dahyun stretched out the last word, emphasizing how mediocre it actually was. 

"We went over this too many times for you to screw up, your family needs this money. Don't you?" Dahyun's family members nodded in agreement with the conman dirt lightly spread across their cheeks and clothing thin.

"Says the conman," She muttered looking down at the map of the quarters that were waiting for her in Japan. "What if she catches on, I've heard things about her Count." He clicked his tongue cigar lit and smoke edging from the corners of his mouth. 

"Catch on? Do you know me?" 

"Why can't it be me to go!" 

"Hey I wanna go too!" 

Her family members' many outbursts of jealousy irritated the con man. "Dahyun is chosen for a reason, stop babbling."

Dahyun shook her head in annoyance suppressing her ill mannered thoughts. "Once you get there your name is no longer Kim Dahyun, it's Sato Tamako." 

Izumi Nayeon just terrified her every thought and she hadn't even met her yet. "All you need to do is convince her to marry me, like I said my charm is unmatched she'll fall for me in a matter of time and we'll split the money. A bargain for a bargain." How nerving, she thought. 

"So you'll seduce her….is she pretty?"  
"An orphan. Her father was rich. Soon she'll fall in love with me, and we'll elope to Japan. After marrying her there, and inheriting her fortune,  
I'll declare her insane and lock her up in a madhouse." Love? What does a crook like him know about love? 

Kim Dahyun was a pickpocket, a thief, a liar, a face of many — whatever you wanted to call her. 

Izumi Nayeon? Well people knew who she was, actually rather than who it was what she was. Which was the niece of a rich old book collector, she had what people wanted — money, which was why she herself couldn't trust anyone. Well, there were more reasons than one. 

"A new one, already!?-" One of the handmaidens gaped, looking at the other workers. 

"I'm surprised she hasn't beheaded the last one.." Another maiden spoke chewing on her bottom lip. Which looked like the leader of the girls, she shushed them looking around for any leering eyes or ears. 

"Oh come on, are we really surprised?" "Jeongyeon that's enough we don't want to get beaten by her." Jeongyeon rolled her eyes standing up and. nudging her shoulder playing. "Fine Ji."

Dahyun gasped looking out the window of the old fashioned car, the property was dark, chilly and submerged in fog but nonetheless it was huge. She bowed to the driver taking out her things and single bag. "This is it Dahyun, your entire life has come up to this point." And by entire life she meant two years of planning with the Korean conman. "Okay..okay. No Korean." Dahyun made her way to the gates, her anxious state spiking tense up her spine. 

"Last, the servants' quarters." Jihyo said leading Dahyun on a not so friendly tour, "As a Lady's handmaiden you won't sleep there." She nodded looking around the beautiful designed space. "You may eat her leftover food but tea leaves go to the kitchen girls." The pale valley girl smiled kindly ready to settle in. 

"Oh, and fresh handmaiden?" Jihyo turned to her, eyes stern and voice turning a low octave. "Yes ma'am?" 

"Anyone caught pilfering is expelled that same day," Jihyo started looking straight into her eyes, "and I'm sure you wouldn't dare. Tamako." 

"Good, then I'll leave you to it, Lady Izumi is right behind that door." Dahyun looked at the door as Jihyo left her to her own curiosity. That woman definitely gave her off vibes, but what could she say she was nice. 

Suddenly she heard a voice hoarsely gasping out for help.

"Mother!?"

"Mother!!"

Dahyun quickly ran into the ladies room, quickly stumbling close to the side of her large bed shaking Lady Izumi awake. "Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

God damn he hadn't mentioned how pretty she actually was, yes — pretty but this woman was stunning. 

Nayeon sat up, hair sticking to her sweat, glistened forehead and eyes close to an odd calm. "Junko! Is that you?" Dahyun shook her head. 

"Junko was kicked out Miss, I'm the new girl." Nayeon arched a brow, had she kicked out another girl without realizing? Cold. "Seems you've had a nightmare." 

Nayeon eyed Dahyun down leaning close to her where she stood from the side of her bed. "You see that big cherry tree?" She pointed out with a finger, towards a lonely tree on the spacious grounds outside the window. "Yes?" 

"My aunt went mad, and hung herself there." Dahyun's jaw almost slacked and she had to catch herself from showing any sort of expression that could be interpreted as disrespectful. "I-I, well. Are you alright now, miss?" 

What was she supposed to say anyways, 'I'm sorry your aunt hung herself right in front of your window, hang in there xoxo.' I think not.

"Get out." Dahyun was taken aback by her very much impulsive behavior, and backed away. "Miss?-" "GET OUT! GET OUT!!" Nayeon abruptly stood up dragging the shorter girl by the arm roughly towards the door. 

"Miss please!" How confusing, Nayeon pushed her out of her room slamming her door shut and locking it. 

Dahyun puffed out her cheeks, standing up on her feet and glaring at the door. She isn't going to have an easy time with any of this, is she? Dahyun tossed and turned that night, not yet used to the new atmosphere and well new people.

"Gosh she's unusual." Sana observed her reserved mannerisms and the way she didn't speak unless she was spoken to, something else had stuck out but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's raining again." Chaeyoung sighed leaning into Mina, as they leaned down to put down their shoes. 

They finished most of their work and decided to head back to their quarters. Dahyun wasn't back yet and there was pouring rain, they took their coats then suddenly one of them spoke up. "We should go get her." 

Jeongyeon raised a hand with a devious smile, "Wait, let's play a friendly little game." Jihyo shook her head running a hand through her hair. "Lady Izumi will find out Jeong, you never learn. 

"Lady Izumi this, Lady Izumi that. No one will know!" 

Dahyun breathed out coughing out as she was encountered with a bit of dust in the foyer. "Heavy Rain." She looked out the door, peering a hand out in the rain it was too heavy for her to just jet it. 

"Where are my shoes..?" She got down on her knees searching through the closet. "Damn it." 

Nayeon spotted someone running towards the door, soaked head to toe and their hair sticking to their skin. "Sato Tamako." Dahyun stepped under the roof near the entrance, so that she wasn't getting rained on any longer and she wasn't dirtying the property. 

Dahyun couldn't meet her eyes so she just looked down at her bare feet. 

"Girl. Where are your shoes?" Nayeon crossed her arms face neutral. Dahyun frowned slightly, "I'm sorry Miss, I couldn't seem to spot them." Nayeon was irritated, more than irritated. She hated dirty things and she hated the fact her handmaiden was soaked from head to toe. 

"Go ahead." Nayeon bored into the eyes of the seven girls who she made stand in a line, her expression enough more than words. Momo's lower lip trembled between her teeth as she spoke up. 

"It was me." "Oh? You learned how to lie Momo?" Nayeon moved down the line of the shaky girls, making her way to a flinching Momo. 

Nayeon sighed leaning forward giving Momo a whiff of her flowery scent. "You're a horrible liar, girl." She tucked a strand of Momos black hair before tapping her cheek twice. It was almost like a warning. 

"Dismissed, get back to work or I'll fire you all. It isn't hard to find replacements considering your.." Nayeon tapped a finger against her chin looking down at them. "Strengths." 

All seven girls walked towards the exit apologizing to the lady. "No. You stay." Nayeon said with an edge.

Jeongyeon froze, turning to her and not moving an inch. "In front of me." Jeongyeon didn't move. "Now." Nayeon shook her head in disapproval, eyes locking with her servants. "So, you think you can play around with my handmaiden huh?" 

"Answer." "No, miss." Nayeon slapped her harshly, sending Jeongyeon knees to buckle to the floor. 

"I can kick you out if I'd like girl." The lady looked down at the slum woman who cupped her burning cheek. 

"Tamako. Get over here." Nayeon called out for Dahyun in the bathroom tapping her fingers against the bathroom door. "Miss?" 

"Did you prepare my bath?" Dahyun slid open the door to the bathroom, and set the soaps and towels down on a marble stool. "I hope it's to your liking-" Suddenly the pickpocket's cheeks turned a furious pink, the lady already had stripped her clothing. 

"It's too warm." Nayeon complained the soapy water engulfing her pale skin, Dahyun kept her eyes up; she'd never met someone with such spunk. "Why are those baby candies there?" 

Dahyun looked at the candies then back at Nayeon with a smile. "Back home auntie gave the babies candy for bath time, to remind them bath times are sweet. You are my baby for now, miss." 

What a load of bullshit, Nayeon thought. 

"Then, what are you waiting for — I'm your baby right now." Nayeon spoke subtly, almost like she'd said something the slightest of normal. Dahyun bent down to the large tubs level, first massaging the soap into Nayeon's long Ashburn locks. The heiress groaned lowly, leaning back into her handmaid's small talented hands. 

"Bath time is sweet Tamako." 

Dahyun caught on and reached out to the stool for a bubblegum flavored lollipop. Nayeon settled against the back of the tub waiting for her to pop the sweet treat on her tongue. Dahyun placed it in between her parted red lips, almost struck by her own intrusion of unusual thoughts that close up of lady Izumi's beauty striking her. 

"Ouch." Nayeon said, taking the small treat away from her mouth. "What's wrong?" Dahyun arched a brow, "One of my teeth is sharp. It keeps cutting me." This heiress was quite a needy lady, and 'Tamako' wasn't fully sure she could keep up. 

This is where things get real. Dahyun scrolls through the drawers and finds a thimble, she then makes her way back to the tub straightening out her uniform and getting down to her level once again.

Dahyun puts a hand below her mouth signaling her to open her mouth. Nayeon does so looking into her eyes, she slips the thimble onto the sharp tooth moving it back and forth. 

So this is the feeling. 

Dahyun lost herself in her feverish baby-like scent, Nayeon intensely looking into her eyes as Dahyun's own eyes wandered down her neck..then her perky chest. 

This woman really was gorgeous, how did her own uncle keep her locked away in this many dark dims of properties. Dahyun came back to her senses, pulling her hand away that angled her chin up, and the finger that was doing the deed of the useful thimble. 

"All smooth." 

Nayeon had a robe on, staring back at her reflection quizzically and Dahyun put the dress out for her. Dahyun had to help Nayeon get dressed now, jeez this was almost exactly like at home except they sold off the babies to Japan after pampering them. 

"Tighter." "Tighter?" Dahyun hated corsets, why did she even need to wear one. She had finished getting Lady Izumi ready and now Nayeon already commanded her to allow her to dress her up. 

"Your skin is like a baby's." Nayeon breathed out against the back of her neck, the hairs on the pickpockets neck stood up tensing slightly. 

"You look like a lady now." Dahyun wasn't sure if she should thank her for that, was it a complementary approach or what? "You got a letter miss, a reference letter from Lady Minami, my last mistress."

Nayeon took a seat on one of her most fashionable chairs. "Read it aloud."

She was screwed, she wasn't taught to read or write, well that wasn't the full truth she could read partially. 

"Pardon..?" Dahyun gulped lightly, picking up the letter and opening it. "Go on." Nayeon analyzed her expression, she knew many expressions especially this once. Considering she was always the cause of anxiety when it came to others. 

Why couldn't Lady Izumi read it herself, she read books everyday for an audience of fickle men so what changed now? 

Dahyun bit the edge of her lip, looking at the letter she couldn't decipher then back at Nayeon. "Oh, how kind of her. Lady Minami said such nice things about me!" 

Nayeon stood up taking the letter from the young woman's shaky hands. "Is that so?" She scanned the letter standing close to Dahyun. 

"So read that to me." Nayeon demanded pointing at a section of the neat letter. Dahyun takes a split second to glance at the devilish glint in her eyes. "Dear Izumi Nayeon, Count Fujiwara said you're looking for a maid." 

Dahyun paused, almost squinting her eyes as Nayeon looked down at her. "Maids are like...a..spoon?" No that wasn't right. "are like chopsticks." 

Nayeon chuckled darkly, basically telling her to cut the shit. "Is it a spoon?" "I don't know how to read, Miss." Nayeon knew that already she only wanted to hear her say it. "Reading can be learned." 

"I'll take my leave." Dahyuns eyes looked anywhere but Nayeon's eyes. 

"Not a good liar, are you?"

Dahyun's eyes widened, "What do you me-!"

Suddenly, Nayeon pushed Dahyun against the awfully large mirror pulling her head back by her hair. "I don't care if you cheat or steal from me," Nayeon seethes against the sensitive shell of her ear, "But don't ever lie to me. Understood?"

"W-What?" Dahyun croaked out, only for her hair to be tugged harsher. "I've got you all figured out, the count told me everything Tamako." 

That sniveling shit sold me out! But did he tell her Dahyun's real name?

"Tell me what that cheat wants and I'll go easy on you." That was a lie, Izumi Nayeon never went easy on anyone. "H-He likes you Miss!" She lies again. "What do you mean? He likes my inheritance, he said it himself." Nayeon laughed letting go of Dahyun's hair then trapping the smaller girl in between her arms delving deeper in her doe eyes. 

The plan wasn't over yet, she could possibly go along with this. Right? 

"Count tells me-" Nayeon stopped her by pulling on her arms. "What did he say? I barely know the man, I've met him what? Twice?" Dahyun eagerly stands up on her tippy toes putting her hands on her shoulders. "He said your face...every night in bed he thinks of your assets...your face."

"Why in bed, I wonder." Nayeon genuinely was innocent, she didn't know what love was. What sex was, what anything intimate was. It had only been three months since Dahyun arrived to Nayeon but she was absolutely flummoxed. "I think I know what the Count meant."

"What, Miss?" Nayeon dragged Dahyun into the pale moonlight then looked at her deeply, endearingly? "I think I know what the Count meant. Your face…each night in bed, I think of your face." The sudden change of the mood confused her, it was perplexed and changing too fast to understand. 

Dahyun furrowed her brows, her nose crinkled as well as her clothes. Had it been so long since her bath, because the moon was already blemished in its renowned darkness. "Don't be silly, Miss." 

She settled her lady in bed pulling the covers on her. Nayeon looked up at Dahyun with mewling eyes and troubled expressing features. "I'll take my leave." Dahyun felt a large hand ring around her wrist. 

"I'm scared." She started a strand of her hair framing her doll-like face. "Of your uncle's anger?-" "Of the count." Dahyun fixed her face and position stifling in confusion. "What's to be scared of? He's so kind." Dahyun lied, again and again. But, she needed Nayeon to buy it and marry the conman she needed Lady Izumi's inheritance. 

"Miss, I need to finish my duties.." The pickpocket whispered, the hand only growing tighter on her wrist. 

"Tamako." Nayeon sat up looking at her handmaiden who reached for the handle of the door. "Yes, miss?" Dahyun tilted her head wondering what more she could possibly need.

"At noon, come knock on the door. Promise?"

Dahyun splashed water against her face that felt like it was burning off the bone. What's this, Why would the lady of such a big house...

Did the big house make her go mad?

Dahyun finished all her duties then suddenly fell, dropping the candies she wanted to give Lady Izumi. It was the servant who played that joke on her, did she get hit? 

Jeongyeon smiled warmly at Dahyun holding out a hand for her. "A mistake on my part, I'll watch where I'm going new kid," Dahyun stood dusting off her apron. Gosh, whoever hit her hit her hard. Dahyun didn't realize how long she stared until Jeongyeon pointed at the mark. 

"That's normalcy here..Tamako" Dahyun stood in her tracks, Nayeon was definitely violent especially what happened after her bath.

Knock Knock. 

Lady Izumi grinned in satisfaction, oh so Dahyun would obey her. 

"The Count kept pushing wine on me all day." Nayeon clicked her tongue laying in bed with Dahyun who cautiously kept her distance. 

"Tell me...what is it a man wants?" Dahyun blushed shamelessly darting at her lips for a moment. "P-Pardon?" "I mean after getting married, at night…"

Dahyun moved closer to her, very slowly. "First, I guess we'd kiss.." Nayeon looked down at her lips wondering more about intimacy, she'd had read all about it but it didn't feel like this. "Show me how." Lady Izumi wasn't asking her, she was telling her. 

What the hell.

I'll show her one thing then put her to bed.

Dahyun turned to the dresser, fishing for a flavored lollipop. She turned back to Nayeon who focused on her every move, she sucked and licked on the strawberry even placing it on her lips. Dahyun put down the lollipop on its wrapper then turned to Nayeon, inching closer to her. 

Dahyun breathed out on her lips, Nayeon feeling up into the atmosphere. Nayeon let Dahyun guide her through the kiss, as she gently made sure to feel every rift of her mouth. Before Nayeon could do anything that came with her bold trademark the pick pocket pulled away cheeks dusting with pink. "Why does the candy taste different?" 

" The bitter turned sour, the sour turned sweet,  
the sweet turned savory…" Nayeon met Dahyun's timid eyes again, this time putting a large hand on the base of her neck then sliding it to the back of her burning flush. 

"How do you know all this? You must have experience?" She insisted skeptically, Dahyun smiled sheepishly. "My friend Kutan taught me." "Only in..words?" 

Was Lady Izumi jealous or irritated?

"Yes, only in words."

"So this is how it feels." Nayeon remarks massaging the back of Dahyun's neck even slower. "You'll feel like this with the count miss!"  
Nayeon almost pulled away in reluctance but raced forward. "Hm. Untrue. He'll think he's making love to a corpse you know about my cold hands and feet Tamako."

Dahyun shivered under her cool feel, "Feels just fine." Nayeon grew curious fingers against her collarbone now. "You like it? Tamako." Dahyun hummed in response but being sure she knew her place even if things had taken a savory feel. 

"Do it to me. I want to know how it feels." Lady Izumi clashes their lips together, not even allowing Dahyun to take a breath of air, Nayeon stunned Dahyun too many times. Too many.  
Nayeon glides her tongue against Dahyuns, not  
even sure what was going on, all she knew was she wanted to do whatever this was. 

The young girl pulled away for a millisecond just to be pulled back in. "Miss-" Nayeon moved her lips against Dahyun's harshly, and then the girl knew it was time to pull away. 

"Will he really be so tender, huh Tamako?" Nayeon exasperated, almost cautious. Why was her handmaiden so scattered into talking her into falling for that annoyingly touchy count? 

Dahyun pushed Nayeon down gently into the fluff of the pillow, her Ladies autumn stranded hair cascading down the fabric. "Of course." Nayeon slid a hand on the slim of her hips spurring against her pale skin. 

"He'll touch you like this." Dahyun kissed her down her neck and sucked gently, careful not to blemish her perfect smooth skin. "And this." Nayeon groaned out, as she gripped her milky thigh. 

Astonished Nayeon switched their roles quite expertly. "Keep doing it like the 'count would'," Dahyun suddenly lost her whim of words, lips parted and eyes wide. "Guide my hands, and I'll guide yours." 

Nayeon decided she'd want to see Dahyun struggle under her instead, she wanted her body to lead her to her own insanity. She wanted her servant to lose herself in her.

"I said, guide me Tamako." Nayeons tone dropped sultry, dripping like warm honey. "Is this right?" Nayeon pushed down on the erratic nub of Dahyun's hard nipple, that seeped through the fabric of her white nightgown. "Miss-" 

"I won't repeat myself." This time she tore off her gown, her curious hands dropping down the sheets that covered them racing up Dahyun's bare body. She leaned forward with her body almost sticking to hers like a magnet, her breath hot against the shell of her ear. 

Nayeon arched a brow, almost immediately going to remove her hands. "Ah, I guess I'll have to wait for Count Fujiwara." "No!" Dahyun shot up, her fingers quick to lock around Nayeon's wrists keeping them in place. "I want. I mean-" 

Dahyun struggled to get her clothing off then, set Nayeon's hand on her breast for her to cup. Her racing heartbeat couldn't ease her thousands of sinful thoughts. "Hm, cute." Nayeon shifted her leg in between Dahyun's just like in the books she's been forced to read. Was it working? Was she doing it right?

"Miss.." Dahyun whimpered against her neck, so it was. Dahyun took it upon herself to let her hands explore Nayeon, Nayeon pressed her knee into Dahyun's heat as Dahyun made her way down to those same breasts she yearned to mark up when she bathed Nayeon. 

She couldn't even think, it seemed to get hotter in the room or maybe it was the hands trailing all over her that drove her crazy. "He'll-" "I'm thinking of you in bed Tamako..not him." Dahyun rolled her hips against Nayeon's as Nayeon made her way farther down. 

Nayeon. 

Nayeon. 

"Me?" Nayeon kissed down her breasts to her stomach then the evident bone of her hip placing her hands on the thicker side of her toned thighs. "Yes, you." Dahyun looked down at Nayeon, gosh she wasn't even 'guiding' Nayeon at this point. "Tell me what to do next." Dahyun blushed, she couldn't tell the difference between her slick and sweat that glistened under the perturbed moon. 

"You-You know what to do, don't you?" 

Nayeon kissed her inner thigh, letting her lips linger there. Dahyuns hips kept buckling forward trying to find the right angle to ease her unbearable pain. "I wanna hear you say it, honey." 

Nayeon blew on her clit, how on earth could this woman be inexperienced? She could already feel her legs tremble from her eyes. "Please Nayeon-" Fuck, she said her name. Nayeon loved it, but slapped her thigh. "I'll reprimand you for that right now, and drive myself to tie you up to a post and beat you senseless if you don't tell me what you want." 

"I-I" Nayeon slipped her thumb between her drenched folds, Dahyun eliciting another quite dangerously loud moan covered her face with a small hand. 

"Use your words doll." Maids were like dolls, Nayeon thought. 

Nayeon loved dolls, with Dahyun all she wanted to do was polish her and unrelentingly unbutton every button of this doll. 

"Tongue." "Tongue? What about my tongue?" Dahyun almost cried out when Nayeon pushed down on her hips once again, even slapping at her thigh again. "I..I want you to use your tongue miss." 

"Then look at me." Dahyuns breathing went erratic. She looked down at the tussle of a lady who still effortlessly remained elegant despite her lewd behavior. Nayeon pressed her thumb against her throbbing clit, "Please! Inside! Inside of me-" Nayeon grinned, it only took that for her to tease Dahyun's entrance with a couple of flicks of her tongue. 

"Please—" Dahyun practically wailed her eyes shut, breaking an unspoken rule. "Focus on me." Dahyun's eyes immediately shot open, teary eyed focusing upon the heiress who had the grin of the devil but the eyes of a fallen angel. "Keep your eyes on me." 

Nayeon finally, finally Dahyun repeated in her head, eyes struggling to stay aloof and on her.  
Nayeon never heard someone scream from her, at least in bed of course. Nayeon was no longer sober, drunk off of her handmaiden who cried out over and over again as she curled and pushed her tongue in many different ways. 

Nayeon loved it, Nayeon would love reading any romance novel if it was about the way Dahyun's body reacted to her touch and only her touch. The way she fisted her hair roughly practically grinding onto her tongue. 

The way beads of sweat and tears rolled down her neck making her appeal of an unknown essence of innocence. 

Dahyun could feel a sensation at the low weighted edge of her tummy, just below her bellybutton as Nayeon clawed at her thighs. "You look so pretty like that." And, just like that Dahyun began to sob her whining immense and body was defeated. Just when she had reached her high, Nayeon pulled out her skillful tongue. 

"If you are so eager to come, tell me what to do." "Kiss me." Nayeon hovered over a panting Dahyun who cried softly. Dahyun devours Nayeon's shiny swollen cherry lips, tasting herself and grinding against the thigh that was once again pressed up against her center. 

"You are such a good obedient girl for me, doll." The sight was quite something you'd probably imagine reading a erotica of the sort, Dahyun's eyes rolled back a puddle of drool pooling at the bottom of her chin and her mouth agape. 

"I'm doing well from your guidance I'm assuming." Nayeon growled feeling Dahyun bounce on her long slender fingers, riding out her high with all the help of her heiress. 

"Words." "God, yes! Yes Miss!" Dahyuns eyes locked onto Nayeon's hooded eyes, that grace of what she saw was compassion but couldn't yet believe. Nayeon kept thrusting her fingers against the velvet of her tight walls. "Show me, I want to see how good it feels." 

Nayeons deep husk of a voice drives her towards the end, she tangles a hand in Dahyun's mess of locks as the handmaiden throws her head back crying out over and over again. Nayeon could no longer move her fingers, feeling Dahyun clench around her fingers. 

"Nayeon." Dahyun finished on her digits, her face in the crook of her neck as the tight grip she hadn't realized she had on Lady Izumi's shoulders  
faltered. Her body fell limp against Nayeon who's body stuck right onto hers from god knows who's sweat.

"Kim Dahyun." 

Dahyun tensed against the woman's neck, but her tiredness stayed as anxiety struck her spine. "Trying to cheat me out of my own inheritance with that conman, yeah?" Nayeon could speak korean, this whole time, this whole act couldn't pass her. 

Dahyun was utterly embarrassed. Nayeon put a finger below her chin forcing her to make amends with her burning gaze. 

"Do I look stupid to you? Dahyunnie."

that fucking snake.

"Miss, I-I..no." Nayeon arched a brow, the covers blanketed over their bodies. It was weird, how Nayeon knew this pickpocket was here for her fortune but still held her close. 

"Good, because I'm not. I should hang you both." Nayeon grinned despite her grotesque remarks, and what? What was it on her face? Amusement. 

"I'm adopted. Dahyun." She placed a teasing kiss on her cheek. 

Apparently that idiot hadn't done enough of his research, because this lady wasn't just dangerous. She was unknown. Gosh, she was an adopted orphan.

"Listen carefully," Dahyun teared up slightly nodding, looking anywhere but her eyes. Her family was going to die, it was over and she had slept with Nayeon. Nayeon suddenly back hugged the pickpocket who froze in her embrace. 

"You're mine, therefore you are under my control now. If you follow through, you will get some of my inheritance. If you keep me in a good mood." Why didn't she kill her if she knew? 

"If you tell that conman I know about your town's plan, I'll hang you on that tree." Nayeon chuckled, gosh, this was creepy. Dahyun fell back in her hug oddly finding warmth in it even if she had just threatened Dahyun at least more than three times just now. 

"I think of you in bed too, Nayeon."


End file.
